


I'm so sick

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune





	I'm so sick

Peace stumbled in the early morning. Mak was sitting there leaning against a wall. She looked at her, and seemed to yell through the tears.

“I need you. Do you even recognize me anymore? When was the last time you saw me? Me as a person. When was the last time you looked at me as a person and not just as a support beam for your shitty life?”

“Mak… it’s not like that. I swear I’m not… I’m not doing anything… I’m sorry.”

“No you don’t get to talk right now. All I do is listen to you. It’s your turn to listen to me. To listen to what I have say.”

Peace sat down almost directly across the room from Mak.

“All I do is fight for you. I defend you when I hear things that no one should hear about their best friend, their girlfriend. Peace, I know we talk about this a lot, but I wish you wouldn’t do what you do. Not because I don’t support you, not because I don’t trust you, but because you don’t hear what they say. I FUCKING love you. Okay, like do you get that? Can you put that in your brain and comprehend it at all? It kills me. It really does, especially because I don’t understand why you feel like this. We basically have had the same life, and it didn’t destroy me. Hell you could say that what I felt was worse. You might have been abandoned and unwanted, but my parents. My parents who loved me. My siblings who cared about me. They all died Peace. But I don’t let it get me down. Well I do, but only occasionally, and I don’t drink away my pain Peace. You’re destroying yourself and I just have to sit here and watch it? I shouldn’t have to deal with this, and I shouldn’t be so scared to tell you how I’m feeling because you might go do something that will get you killed. I’m just so frustrated P, and I don’t know how to talk to you about it. So I just don’t, I don’t know if you understand. I’m not sorry that I have to tell you, but I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before this.” 

“Mak, you’re the only one who can talk to me and tell me things. You should never be afraid to tell me things, we’ve been together almost forever. I never meant for you to feel like this. I love you. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
